Timeline
This page contains important dates and events on the Star Wars The Old Republic timeline. Along with events that are considered canon, events that occurred in the lives of the Galaxy's many denizens are on (and encouraged to be added to) the timline. The timeline operates on the Treaty of Coruscant; therefore, all events are dated according to the signing of it. Timeline 49 BTC * Kento O'dair is born to Corellian parents, who sell him away to slave-traders. 40 BTC * Kento O'dair and three others escape slavery; they are discovered by Karis Ordo and taken to D'xun. 35 BTC * Kento O'dair is accepted as a Mandalorian. 30 BTC * Samfargo is born on the world of Corellia; 2 years later his family fled to Kashyyyk when the Sith Empire returned. 28 BTC * Sith Empire returns to known galaxy; Great Galactic War begins with the battle of Korriban. * Veelind is born on Tatooine. * Kento O'dair And Ordo members create conflict on a disagreement, thus having Kento creating Clan O'dair. Causing a split in numbers for Clan Ordo. 25 BTC * Khorvo Radnar is born on Corluag. * Veelind is orphaned—and adopted—by a tribe of Sand People. * Clan Ordo attacks Clan O'dair, kickstarting a war between the two Mandalorian factions. 20 BTC * Kelvarius is born on Alderaan. 18 BTC * Elysindre Moonshadow is born. 17 BTC * The Battle of Balmorra occurs, resulting in defeat for the Republic and the beginning of Imperial occupation. * Lagit Kveikur is born on Hoth and adopted on Nar Shaddaa. 16 BTC * Nulaa'Ulair is born. 15 BTC * The Dread Masters are captured and secretly taken to Belsavis for detainment. * Samfargo leaves his family and friends on Kashyyyk to be second mate on the tramp freighter "Endor Flame". * Oji'gluna is born. 14 BTC * The Battle of Alderaan occurs, with the Republic taking a victory. * Imperial Intelligence supports a gladiator on Geonosis to assume the title of Mandalore. 13 BTC * Veelind undergoes a trial to adulthood, becoming disillusioned with his tribe. 11 BTC * Veelind abandons his tribe, only to be abducted by a Huttese gangster. 9 BTC * Kjel'Kia is born. 8 BTC * Mandalorian Cruisers form a blockade on the Hydian Way. The Republic is powerless to break the siege. 7 BTC * Due to the efforts of smuggler Hylo Visz, the Republic is able to break up the blockade on the Hydian Way, restoring their trade route. * Kelvarius joins the Jedi Order. 6 BTC * Kjel'Kia is sold into slavery to Geerba the Hutt of the Lady's Lily. 5 BTC * Samfargo leaves the space lanes for Nar Shaddaa. Upon arriving, he took an acting gig at a local Holovid Studio that produced space adventure vids as an extra and stunt double. 2 BTC * Veelind escapes his captors, adopts the name "Vemill Lind", and travels to Nar Shaddaa. 0 ATC * Coruscant is sacked; the Treaty of Coruscant is signed. * Ely the Enticing rises to stardom on Nar Shaddaa. * Kelvarius becomes the padawan of Jedi Master Koan Jute. * Lagit becomes Lord Erya's apprentice. 1 ATC * Feeling the entertainment world had turned its back on him Samfargo leave to parts unknown. While it is suspected that he went to work for the Republic as an operative, this cannot be confirmed. * Veelind accrues a lifetime of debt to liberate and marry a dancer named Nolaa. * Kento O'dair's fleet comes under attack over Ilum from Clan Ordo causing a heavy depletion of forces, O'dairs men rallied and struck back causing Clan Ordo to go into hiding. 2 ATC * Satele Shan rediscovers the ancient Jedi world Tython, and is granted the title of Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council. 4 ATC * Voss is rediscovered. 7 ATC * The Alderaanian Queen and Crown Prince, Silara and Gaul Panteer, are assassinated, leaving Alderaan without a direct heir able to inherit the throne. * Bouris Ulgo assaults the Panteer castle to round up remaining members of the Panteer family and takes the Alderaanian Throne by force. This eventually leads to the Alderaanian Civil War. * Kelvarius concludes his Trials of Knighthood and is given the title of Jedi Knight. * Kjel'Kia buys her freedom. * Veelind becomes a widower and befriends J'aycen Aguara, leaving Nar Shaddaa. 8 ATC * Satele Shan is appointed as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. 9 ATC * Kjel'Kia purchases her starship, and starts her career in smuggling. * Veelind moves to Coruscant and works with the Justicars' Brigade. He becomes a notorious litterer. * Clan O'dair and Ordo retreat to temporary peace, resulting in a cold war due to "The Great War". 10 ATC * The main storylines of the character classes begin. * Lagit becomes Lord Krucil's apprentice after her chaotic apprenticeship under Lord Erya's teaching. 11 ATC * Imperial occupation on Balmorra ends. * The Jedi Master Revan is freed from the Maelstrom Prison, reigniting the Great Galactic War. * Twins, Sindarius and Velindre, are born. * Samfargo returns to the entertainment industry after a 10 year sabbatical * The Mandalorian Civil War between Clan O'dair and Ordo reignites. * Veelind seeks treatment on Tython due to physical and Force-based maladies. 12 ATC * The Battle of Corellia is won by the Republic. * The Jedicide Conflict begins. * Lagit is admitted as a recorder at the Dark Council, one year after becoming a Sith Lord. * Karis Ordo dies. 13 ATC * The Hutt Cartel invades Makeb. * The Dread Masters are defeated on Oricon. * The Moltok Incident occurs. * The Order of Revan emerges as a new threat. * The Caldario is attacked by a Mandalorian fleet lead by the Mandalorian Kento O'dair, with help from the Sith, Golgatha. * The Mandalorian civil war ends, Clan O'dair claims victory. * Veelind is captured by Geerba the Hutt. He is rescued by Nulaa'ulair, J'aycen Aguara and a Sith acolyte named Ralde. Category:Galactic Event